New American Republic
New American Republic RPed by Colonel Martyr (Olney now exists under Enclave's Rule.) New American Republic History: Founded by Robert Westford, a man who was born in New Vegas to a family of engineers and sought his fortunes in the ruins of the Old World capital. He never knew the history of the land until he had visited The Divide, a small settlement of hardy people. In the ruins of Hopeville, an Old World city, he found an idea to take to root: America. He had scavenged an old military uniform with four stars on the collar, signifying a General as he later learned. He heard rumour in inns and bars that The Divide had died, that the land became a hellhole of sand, wind and radiation. Shrugging off the rumours, he moved ever Eastward, he passed through the lands of the Legion and though it was harsh, at least their harshness kept the roads safe for him without fear of highway men. After a long road of hunger, thirst and typical Wasteland perils, Robert finally saw the bones of the Old World in all it's glory: The Capitol Building. Though he never saw it up close, the sight from afar stirred a fire in his heart, a dream of rewaking this 'America'. As he traveled the Wastes, he settled for a time in a city called Megaton. It was here he spent his last caps when a man offered him thousands of caps in resources. "Head on to Fort Constantine." The sleazy looking man had told him, laughing in a tone Robert took that he wasn't expected to go there and live. He took a small band he promised to pay in resources to help him get to this Fort. Here, his dreams came to fruition. There were robots, most destroyed. Some had bullet holes, others had burn marks only laser weapons and plasma weapons could make. here he and the small band of men and women took virtually anything not nailed down among them Old RobCo terminals, one of the old servers, a crate of US issue combat armor and a crate of officers uniforms and a case containing undamaged American flags. He also took an old and tattered American Flag that still flew, damaged yet still filled with majesty in his eyes. When asked 'Where to?' by one of the women, he paused in fear, he hadn't thought of that. "We could go to Olney maybe?" Another scolded him there were Deathclaw there, to which the first man mentioned he'd heard some Vault kid destroyed them, then another said he'd heard it was a Brotherhood soldier. Taking a very risky chance, they sluglishly drove a jury rigged and barely running US Army cargo truck to Olney and found it abandoned with nothing but rotting deathclaw corpses. Robert, exhausted and grateful, said with a weary grin "Well, whoever did this, they did us one hell of a service.". A woman in the group stopped him and asked 'What do we do now?', to which he smiled wide and said with hope and vision in his eyes, "Now? We build a nation." Location Olney Population Population (300 Max): 235 (According to the Olney Census on the mainframe) Economy Economy: Bottlecaps and farming of misc crops. Culture Culture: Very controlled society built around Pre-War ideals, the city has a police force wears uniforms that they assumed were what they wore, but much later learned they were costumes for a Pre-War play set in 1912 but the costumes never got shipped. The police station is located in a white building at the corner of the town in an old office building, the Town Hall is where Robert Westford resides over the city's day to day operation and town hall meetings are held here as well as offices for future officials. The old Fire Department house is a school that welcomes children to learn to read, write, basic math and survival courses. The NAR Army is stationed in the building directly across from Town Hall. The Army protects them from outside threats while the Olney PD protects the citizens from thieves and criminals. The city has had all of its rubble converted into a wall that surrounds the entirety of the city with an old metal garage door gate facing South. Outside the gate is a flagpole that was erected and has old floodlights aimed up at it that are turned on at night via a switch that is in the walls. Government overnment: While it is officially an Autocratic regime, the people do have a say in major decisions and if they do or do not like it. Military Military: The New American Republic Army. They all use standard issue US Army combat armor and a mismatch of whatever weapons they could trade or scavenge for. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: Ghouls and Super Mutants are welcome provided they cause no trouble. Category:Factions